Feline
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Dark eyes, white skin, white hair and a feline air. Not polite, sweet Bakura Ryou that everyone knew but the Bakura who was not Bakura. Bakura/Seto. One-shot. Light yaoi.


**Feline**  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Light yaoi.  
**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takashashi, not me.   
**Notes**: Meant to take place during the "Clash of the Yami's" episodes, pre-duel. Yes… this is another one of my damned writer's block pieces. 

==========

Dark, midnight; all the rooms were filled along with the beds that in which resided in them. Yet the dim light of the computer screen still illuminated the room in which a brunette still occupied.

The consistent 'tap, tap, tap' of computer keys was heard. The said brunette was typing away on the computer. God cards, their power, and their meanings—he was obsessed with it all. He had to know the powers of the legendary cards. For that information he was more then willing to sacrifice a few hours of sleep.

Then the faint sound of footsteps—he were really more like soft pads against the floor, each one almost soundless and growing more so every one of them. "Whoever you are, it would be in your best interest to leave _now_," the brunette bitterly said. The familiar commanding tone was in his voice. Always one to command, the brunette was.

More footsteps. Not towards the door but towards the brunette. Said brunette growled, turning to scold the disobeying man and once again order them to leave. His eyes and mouth were covered before anything came out or any glance was stolen.

"I don't take orders," the reply simple, irritating, the voice high, feminine but definitely male, "but if you ask nicely I might consider it." A lie. A mocking lie: that was what those words had been.

The silent, 'I don't do _nice_' hung in the air in the form of muffled words. The mysterious one chuckled, a dark chuckle—completely psychotic. This man clearly was not one to trust. The aura around them was sinister yet at the same time so very alluring. 

"It appears I won't be leaving then," mocking again but the more the brunette listen the silkier the voice sounded. It was then the brunette realized how easy it was to pull away. He did so, the other grinning eerily at him. 

Dark eyes, white skin, white hair. Innocent looking but at the same oh so cruel. This man could seduce any person to their death with deceptive looks. One would not know whether to cower away or touch them. 

"Leave," the brunette said bitterly. Then came the silent 'stay' inside of his mind. Logical reason told him he was more exhausted then his body was letting on. These thoughts were irrational. This man was… _familiar_.

Familiar but oh so new. Who was this mystery man? Dark eyes, white skin, white hair, small frame—Bakura Ryou, but no this man was not the fair haired boy. This man was a Bakura who was not Bakura.

Even after the command, the man did not budge. Only another of those dark chuckles was given. "Who are you?" the brunette demanded. The chuckle stopped abruptly and dark eyes turned cold—colder then he had been before.

The other moved closer, closer and even closer still. He moved with such a feline grace, confidence oozing from him. Cold and self-assured, when a cat walks around the room they always feel as if they own it. That was the look inside of dark eyes. They were possessive beyond what the brunette had seen before.

Warm breath fell on the brunette's lips. This man was too close; this man was right in his lap yet he couldn't find it in himself to push him away. "Who am I? You want a name?" The questions mocking, oh how this fair-haired male loved to mock, "You shouldn't concern yourself with such things. The only thing that matters—_Kaiba Seto_—is that I am I and you are you."

Soft sounds of a body shifting were heard in the background. Mokuba was still there, the brunette had forgotten about his slumbering sibling for that short amount of time. He knew he should push this man away now more then ever. "And if I choose to concern myself with such things?" A stern question—always stern the brunette was. 

"Then you are sure to stress yourself for I will not give you an answer," mocking, mocking, always mocking. Never a real response given but only those to aggravate rather then ease, like rubbing at the beginnings of a rash until it spreads across the whole area. That was how this one was.

A growl came from the brunette. Not being entirely in control of a situation was something he did not like. It was fairly obvious that he was not in control of this current one. One more question, one that would undoubtedly be answered even if not directly or done so mockingly. "Why are you here?"

A small smirk adorned plush lips. "You," the single words formed so easily on those lips. Suddenly the brunette couldn't stop himself from looking at them. They were entrancing. The answer was vague but in its vagueness it was also plentiful in answers. 

Cold blue eyes widened the slightest bit. Another smirk then the hard press of lips. Demanding, that's what the other's kiss was; demanding and possessive but oh so enthralling.

The brunette froze on the spot. _Mokuba, kiss back, push away_... the thoughts echoed through the brunette's mind. _Mokuba, kiss back, push away_. What action he would take was still undecided. 

There was a hand on the back of his head. With a single press, the brunette's lips parted allowing the fair-haired male only the smallest bit of access. The tongue that slipped in brushed against white teeth. They parted for him as the tempo of the brunette's thoughts changed. _Kiss back, kiss back, kiss back_. That is what they were now. 

He was greeted with hard caresses, the fierce, rough pressing of the other's tongue against his own—somewhat like a cat. He wasn't even given a chance to fight back for dominance. The other man controlled the kiss completely. At the moment, being in control didn't seem nearly as important as it normally was.

The other pulled away and the brunette almost whimpered. Whimpering was something so unlike him yet the urge to do so was undeniably great. Cold blue eyes were now glazed with a lust driven haze. One kiss was simply not enough. The taste and smell of the other, they were things that were simply indefinable. Things that in were so great, they were never given names. They were like a drug, mind-blowing and addictive.

Seconds past and the rush began to flee from his body. The brunette once again had regained part of his normal self. With his normal self came the unquenchable thirst to be absolutely in control of everything. "I will not submit to you so easily," he said. The effect of the hard words was lost but the panting breaths he had to take to get it out.

"I believe you already have," the reply was followed by a victorious smirk. The fair-haired man had gotten what he'd come for. That was only further proved by the small defeated sigh and the way the brunette leaned forward. 

The other placed a few fingers over the brunette's kissed bruised lips, stopping them on their quest back to his own. He shook his head, dark eyes glinting with an emotion unknown. Ah the brunette would have to wait for the fair-haired man had somewhere else to be. The fingers that had been on the brunette's lips were kissed the pressed to said brunette's forehead as a goodbye. A few moments later he was gone. 

The brunette looked over at his still soundly sleeping brother. He was glad he hadn't woken up in the time the mysterious man had been there. The poor boy would've been traumatized. He himself was already. Whether or not it was a good thing, he didn't know. What had gotten into him?

Dark eyes, white skin, white hair and a feline air. Seto touched his lips. The hard kiss had left them prickling in yearning for another. _Who was this man? _

Bakura, that is who the man was. Not polite, sweet Bakura Ryou that everyone knew but the Bakura who was not Bakura. The spirit in which resides in the Sennen Ring—a creature who snatches anything and everything he desires without even a thought or feeling of remorse. Kaiba Seto was just another thing to snatch, a tasty treat for a ferocious feline and so easy to ensnare. 

==========

Certainly have never written anything like this before. Did that even make sense? Had writer's block and had never written this couple on my own or on its own. Didn't used to like this particular paring until I wrote it with Huffpuff in an RP. Now it's one of my faves. Comments and criticism are welcome, encouraged and much obliged! 


End file.
